Every Friday, Waiting
by sushi4427
Summary: So N has no life on Fridays, Touko's missing in action, Cheren's a shipper and now I might be, too. Time to get two heroes on the Ferris wheel again. (Ferriswheelshipping, one-shot)


_Every Friday, Waiting_

**Author's Note: So it's my original OTP guys! Yeah, I got this idea after I saw N at the Ferris wheel in White 2, and then developed it further when I went to the hero's house. This is what came of it. Yay cute fluffy stuffs :)**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

I like Ferris wheels.

I don't see any shame in it. I mean, seriously, it's a relaxing trip through various layers of the atmosphere, and somehow the creaking noises are therapeutic to an overworked Champion like me. That was the reason that I almost socked the annoying business guy I rode it with when he said they'd get rid of it soon.

But more importantly, that's why I returned to it after beating Iris and nearly jumped when I saw N in front of it.

"Nate!" he exclaimed upon seeing me. "I... uh... I didn't expect to see you here."

"I think I'm more surprised to see you," I argued. "Shouldn't you be flying into a sunset or something?" N scratched the back of his neck, looking like he wanted nothing more than to get away.

"I always come here on Fridays," he answered. I waited for a moment, and squinted, irritated, when I realized that was the end or his sentence.

"Why?"

"Well... you know..." I didn't know N all that well. Yeah, he'd saved me at the Chasm, and then there was his castle and Dragonspiral Tower, but we weren't bros or anything. Even then, I wasn't an idiot and knew when he was hiding something.

"Seriously man, you can tell me." He turned to me suddenly.

"How about we go for a ride, Nate?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion, but what can I say? I was tired and irritated and by Arceus, I was riding this Ferris wheel! And you needed two people, anyway.

"Sure." So N and I boarded, and the wheel began its sow rotation.

"It brings back memories," my companion said after a minute or awkward silence.

"Huh what?"

"The wheel. It brings back memories." There was another moment of awkward silence.

"What kind of memories?" I finally asked.

"Oh, well, uh..." He was getting uncomfortable again, as if he didn't expect me to prod. He got lucky, though.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS." In the car on front of us, a couple had no problem doing all but taking their clothes off. "C'mon, I just want a nice ride on the Ferris wheel. Arceus, get a room!"

"That seems rather intense," N remarked, watching studiously.

"It's gross. Freaking PDA."

"So is it bad to hug or something in public?" N asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, a hug's fine. Even just a little kiss is okay, I guess. But look at them, they're practically getting it on in that car!"

"Getting it on?" N repeated, eyes wide with innocence.

"Right. Home schooled to the max. Uh... Wait, screw this, I'm not having this conversation with you!" Thankfully, N was fine with this. "Now seriously, what memories?"

"Oh. Right." Obviously, he was hoping I'd forgotten this topic. "Well, essentially, an old friend of mine and I rode this together." He had a habit of leaving sentences in a place that made me want more.

"And?"

"And what?" he asked back. "I mean, she and I rode the Ferris wheel together. You kind of remind me of her, though. Looks and personality." At that moment, the wheel cranked to a stop and we were hurried out of the car. The couple had left (probably to get a room, like I suggested) while I was busy avoiding the Pidoves and the Combees with N, so at least that bit of awkward was over with.

"That was quick," I mumbled, disappointed.

"Well nice seeing you Nate bye!" Now I know N speaks quickly all the time, but this was fast even by his standards. I turned to say bye or possibly pry further, but his ponytail was already disappearing into the crowd.

I guess he'd waited long enough for that Friday.

* * *

I'm not quite sure why I decided to press on further after eating at Striaton's cafe. I hadn't heard particularly glowing reviews of Accumula or Nuvema, but that didn't stop me from pushing through their treacherous routes before finally stumbling into the latter town.  
First I went to Professor Juniper's, but it proved uninteresting due to my complete apathy for science. I moved onto Bianca's house (overprotective parents with lots of questions), then Cheren's (with parent like those, he must be adopted.)

For some reason I saved the house in the middle for last.

The door was open, as if it's occupant were expecting someone. The woman on the small first floor didn't turn when her door creaked, facing her cooking instead. She was short, her wavy brown hair in a ponytail, and when she addressed me I nearly jumped.

"Touko, I'm so glad you're home!" she said excitedly. "You were gone for awhile this time. Did you find that friend of your's? N, was it?"

"Uh," was all I could say. The woman turned and jumped.

"I'm not Touko," I informed.

"I see that," she laughed. "Forgive me, I've been waiting for my daughter to come home for four months now. I was... I was really hoping you were her."

"Sorry to disappoint," I murmured, debating whether I should leave or not.

"And that sounded rude, I'm sorry," she moaned. "It just gets hard, being alone." It was only then that something she said before clicked.

"Wait wait wait. Did you say she was looking for N?" The woman who mistook me for her daughter's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Touko was the hero." She squinted. "You remind me of her."

But I wasn't listening anymore. Touko was looking for N... N was waiting for Touko. Every Friday, waiting, and never knowing where she was and that she was searching for him.

"When did you last hear from your daughter?" I prodded urgently. The hero's mother smiled ruefully.

"I think I dug my own grave in that department. I would call her far too many times near the beginning of her journey, and eventually she just stopped answering." She was like me; that's totally something I would do. "My Xtransceiver's broken, anyway."

"Do you remember her number?" I continued.

"Of course I-" She gasped. "I...I seem to have forgotten." Crap.

"Who else would know?"

"Cheren or Bianca, maybe."

"In that case," I assured her, "I'll have your daughter back soon!"

* * *

"Touko's number?" Cheren repeated, brow cocked. I nodded vigorously. "Why do you want my best friend's number?"

"You know," I answered. "Hero stuff." N was rubbing off on me and my ability to tell people the full story. Cheren seemed to agree.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me more than that if you want her number."

"SON OF A DEAF JELLICENT!" I exclaimed, irritated. Friday was creeping ever closer, and I wasn't sure how long it would take Touko to get to the Ferris wheel. "Listen man, there's a certain green-haired dude that spends his entire Friday night waiting for her by the Ferris wheel, and this is the same green-haired dude that she's been looking for for at least four months." Cheren's eyes widened in recognition.

"848-379-0033." I eagerly typed in the number and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for her to pick up.

"I don't know how you got my number, unidentified caller, but I'm not giving free rides on Zekrom," was the first thing she said to me.

"Don't care," I replied. "You need to be somewhere this Friday."

"I won't give you a ride on Zekrom, but I have no problem electrocuting you with him if you're trying to blackmail me or some crap like that," she warned, her voice cautious.

"I'm not. Just get to the Ferris wheel on Friday." There was a sharp intake of breath on the other line.

"Who is this?"

"Not who you want it to be," I answered before hanging up.

"That probably wasn't the best way to end that conversation," Cheren pointed out.

"You kidding? We know exactly where she'll be this Friday. Speaking of that, think we can make it to Nimbasa by then?"

* * *

"I'll admit," I told the Aspertia Gym Leader as we waited in the bushes, "I didn't think you'd be so interested in coming."

"Are you kidding?" Cheren asked, swatting a stray branch. "Bianca and I spent our entire journey mentally yelling at them to stop being in denial and just kiss already."

"... Well."

"Hey! There's N!" Sure enough, the older hero was making his way to the entrance of the Ferris wheel, hands in his pockets . I hadn't noticed the hopeful expression he wore last Friday, but now it cut through all the other happy faces in the crowd, and I was glad that he might not have to wait anymore.

"Do you know how fast a Zekrom flies?" Cheren asked suddenly, deep in thought.

"What? No. Why would I?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to calculate if Touko had enough time to get here. We called her on Wednesday, and I think she was in Hoenn last time I checked..."

"Hoenn?!" I yelled, nearly blowing our hiding place. "Do you realize how far away that is?"

"Well, I was hoping that she would be closer! We haven't talked much since I became Gym Leader."

"There is no way she could get here from Hoenn in two days. No way in-" The new look on N's face interrupted me. I followed his wide eyes and Touko, too, seemed to cut through the crowd. Her expression mirrored his. Cheren must've seen it, too, because he adjusted his tie with a satisfied grin on his face.

"N!" Touko screamed, all but running over people to get to the boy at the Ferris wheel. N took a step forward, but Touko had already reached him at that point and it took all six feet of him not to fall over from the force of the impact. He picked her up and spun her around, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek (since a little kiss was okay), and carried her bridal-style to an open car on the Ferris wheel.

"I take full credit for this," I stated.

"Please. If it weren't for me, Touko never would've come."

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't saved Unova- AGAIN- then N wouldn't be here."

It went on like this for a while, Cheren and I bickering about nothing in particular. In that amount of time, N and Touko hopped off the Ferris wheel and left the park, and then it began to close, and we realized we must look weird in the bushes because people were staring and a security guard was lumbering towards us. We did as he said and left, but all our quarreling stopped when we saw the bench by the entrance.

Touko, both her legs sprawled across the bench, had her face buried in N's shoulder, fast asleep. The king's head rested against a tree behind him, his mouth slightly open but releasing no sound.

And even though there was no way that could've been comfortable, they looked as if they could stay that way forever.

Because they didn't have to wait anymore.

(Thanks to me, of course.)


End file.
